Stay With Me
by buildingbridges
Summary: Cette fois, c'est elle qui lui demande de rester. Post Always


_Post 4x23. Inspir__é par un post sur Tumblr._

* * *

><p>Elle tremble.<p>

Il ne le remarque pas au départ, trop occupé à contrôler (du moins à feindre de contrôler) les diverses réactions de son propre corps aux nouvelles sensations que Kate Beckett lui inspire. Son coeur bat la chamade, ses veines créant une symphonie le long de ses tempes, si forte qu'il entend tout juste l'orage qui déferle à l'extérieur. Elle l'absorbe.

Kate est là, couchée à ses côtés. Surréelle. Il ne sait pas tout de suite si c'est elle qui tremble ou c'est lui. Tout son monde frissonne, ses yeux sont incapables de s'arrêter, de se concentrer ; la temps s'écoule beaucoup trop vite. Elle est nue et éveillée, ses yeux clairs grands ouverts. Castle ressent encore les échos de leur étreinte passionnée et pourtant il n'arrive pas à croire en la tangibilité de leur situation.

- Tu as froid ? demande-t-il alors que sa main se glisse le long du lit pour caresser son visage, retrouver le contact de leurs peaux.

Elle secoue la tête, murmurant un mot de négation entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et il réalise alors que ce sont les premiers mots qu'ils ont échangés depuis qu'il l'a plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, ses mots, son amour lui montant au cerveau, mettant feu aux buchers de la passion que les lèvres de Beckett avaient formé. Il sait qu'elle ne lui dit pas toute la vérité, les frissons qui parcourent la surface de son corps en témoignent. Mais un sourire béat orne ses lèvres d'une expression insouciante qu'il n'ose troubler.

Castle se lève très légèrement, prêt à les recouvrir des draps chauds sur lesquels ils se sont allongés sans réfléchir.

Elle l'en empêche.

Son poing se resserrant autour de son biceps, Kate s'accroche et la panique qu'il lit alors dans ses yeux, formant un contraste si fort face à la paix qui l'animait un peu plus tôt, le force à s'interrompre.

- Reste… reste avec moi, lui susurre Kate Beckett en triturant les cheveux parsemés au ras de sa nuque.

Un flash croise ses yeux effrayés et il se contracte, fronçant les sourcils sans aucune confusion parce qu'il _sait_ ce qu'elle pense. Pendant quelques minuscules secondes il redescend le long du fil du temps et retrouve la femme qu'il aime mais elle est en train de mourir sous ses yeux, sa poitrine ensanglantée tâchant le gant blanc dans lequel sa main est inerte.

Il revient à la réalité en un battement de cils mais elle est toujours là. Vivante. Alors il l'embrasse, pour le temps qu'ils ont perdu, pour toutes les fois où leur amour naissant a failli être réduit au néant et à l'absence de vie (il refuse de penser à la mort, c'est un mot terrible, noir, imprononçable que la mort). Ses lèvres sont plus douces qu'il ne les a imaginées pendant des années - un contraste si saisissant avec la sécheresse de leurs premiers mots - et si réactives, si sensibles sous les siennes. Elles s'éveillent et tout le corps de son amante prend vie avec elles, ses bras l'attirant plus près encore.

- Hey, hey, Kate. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Tu trembles et je veux simplement que tu puisses te réchauffer, c'est à ça que servent habituellement les couettes. Laisse-moi juste la mettre correctement et je suis tout à toi.

Il lui offre un sourire pour la rassurer. Mais comme il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de sa conviction, il dépose un baiser sur sa bouche, sur le bout de son nez et sur son front, cherchant la douceur, explorant leur relation naissante, les limites qu'il ne trouve pas, les barrières qu'elle n'abaisse pas.

Castle enveloppe les couvertures autour du corps fin de Beckett, sans la quitter une seule fois du regard. A sa plus grande surprise, elle est timide. Il le voit aux battements rapides de ses cils et à sa respiration qui vacille. Il n'ose pas la toucher mais il s'habitue à la peur qui s'efface lentement, laissant place à la pluie amoureuse qui se déverse sur eux.

Ils l'ont tant attendue.

Il retourne auprès d'elle, se rend compte que l'orage est passé. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit - que le calme de leurs respirations - et il aimerait combler le silence mais les mots lui échappent. Ils ont si peu de pouvoir face aux sentiments qu'elle fait fleurir en lui. C'est effrayant. Il en est même terrifié. Il a écrit plus de vingt-cinq livres avant de la rencontrer mais elle le rend bouche-bée. Peut-être est-ce là le plus grand signe de sa qualité en tant que muse. Elle lui vole tous ses mots, les prend en otage et lorsqu'elle lui rend, ils sont marqués par sa magie. Quand l'inspiration le frappe, Castle n'écrit plus avec ses mots mais _leurs _mots.

Il a changé de position sans le vouloir. Avant de se déplacer, il était allongé sur le côté gauche - face à elle, l'observant, encore et toujours. Mais sans réfléchir il a préféré s'installer sur le dos, par habitude certainement. Kate n'a pas attendu, elle s'est collée à lui, presque immédiatement. C'est peut-être ce qui le surprend le plus ; sa présence, sa proximité.

Pendant des années, il l'a aimée sans le savoir et pendant des années (de longues de douloureuses années) il s'est confronté à une personne différente. Il y avait de la haine dans son regard, du mépris dans ses paroles. Pendant des mois il a cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais qu'elle l'avait gardé auprès d'elle par _pitié. _

Ici il la redécouvre. Elle est si différente des doutes qui sont parsemés dans sa tête. Elle est si… _sûre_.

Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Beckett l'emprisonne contre le matelas. Elle appose sur ses lèvres un sourire, un magnifique sourire, un sourire qui écrase ses années de malheur avec une telle force que Castle en sent le souffle.

- Merci, chuchote-t-il alors, si proche d'elle qu'il ne peut même plus la voir. Merci d'être venue.

Kate l'emprisonne encore, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains et de ses longs doigts fins. Leurs bouches s'effleurent et leurs fronts se collent. Son coeur bat si fort qu'il paraît prêt à exploser.

- Merci d'être restée.

* * *

><p><em>Et merci à vous, de m'avoir lue. <em>


End file.
